1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to educational games and more particularly pertains to a new educational game for teaching a person educational facts in an entertaining and competitive manner.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally providing a game board that has a top side and a perimeter edge. A plurality of outer spaces forms an outer loop positioned adjacent to the perimeter edge and a plurality of inner spaces forms an inner loop positioned within the outer loop. A quantity of the outer spaces is equal to a quantity of inner spaces. Point indicia are positioned on each of the outer and inner spaces. A first spinner and a second spinner each rotatably coupled to the game board. The first spinner has an end indicating one of the outer spaces and the second spinner has an end indicating one of the inner spaces. A plurality of outer cards is provided and each of the outer spaces has one of the outer cards positioned therein. The outer cards each have first information indicia thereon being unique to each outer card. A plurality of inner cards is provided and each of the inner spaces has one of the inner cards positioned therein. The inner cards each have second information indicia thereon unique to each inner card and corresponding to the first information indicia on one of the outer cards. The first spinner is spun to indicate one of the outer spaces and the outer card positioned in the outer space indicated is removed to define a removed outer card and an empty outer space. The second spinner is spun to indicate one of the inner spaces and the inner card positioned in the inner space indicated is removed to define a removed inner card and an empty inner space. The first and second information indicia on the removed outer and inner cards are read to determine if the first and second information indicia correspond with each other. A match is declared if a player believes that the first and second information indicia correspond with each other. Points are awarded to a player who correctly declares a match. The points are determined by the point indicia indicated on the empty inner and outer spaces. The game is won by a player who accumulates a preselected number of points.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.